Team Bonding
by Tie-grr
Summary: Team exercises for the staff of Hogwarts but with a little mysterious twist. And some romance, of course.
1. Drunken werewolf

_I had gymnastics in P.E and was thinking what would happen if my teachers were to try it. So I made a situation in which I can see where my imagination takes me. this is my first SSMM fic so be nice. : ) Please R&R, I would love to know what you think and what needs fixing._

_----------------------------------_

Albus Dumbledore entered the staff room as the evening set in. He found that only three staff members were missing so he took a seat beside the fire to wait. He summoned a cup of tea as Rolanda Hooch rushed through the door.

"Get ready for a storm." She said as she stood behind a chair in which sat Remus Lupin. Sure enough, sounds of footsteps and people yelling could be heard from the other side of the door. The footsteps gradually got louder, as did the yelling.

"That is not true!" The female voice yelled.

"It is so stop denying it!" Came the reply. The door burst open and Severus Snape started to enter, only to be thrown backwards in a flash of orange light. A few of the teachers jumped up to see what had happened, but Minerva McGonagall simply walked into the room.

"That'll teach you Severus." She smiled sweetly at her colleague and stowed her wand in her robes. The potions master stumbled into the room and flopped into a chair, cursing under his breath.

"If you finished attacking your colleagues Minerva, I would like to get down to business." Albus announced. "I have noticed recently that some members of staff haven't been working well together."

Severus grumbled in agreement as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the deputy HeadMistress.

"So I have organised some activities to bring everyone... closer together. These include a treasure hunt and an activity that muggles call gymnastics. You will be paired up." He continued. "You should all meet in the great hall at 9am tomorrow morning. Do not wear long robes as it will make some of the activities difficult, wear muggle clothes if need be."

A series of moans erupted around the room. "But Headmaster! Tomorrow is Saturday." Pomona Sprout complained.

"I know that some of you like to sleep in but attendance is mandatory." He bade farewell to the staff and returned to his office.

"I think it might be a good idea." Rolanda said. "Just as long as I have a good partner."

Most of the staff left for their rooms, leaving Severus, Minerva, Remus and Filius Flitwick. The small group sat beside the fire, drinking butterbeer and firewhisky, while the sky darkened.

"You might want to be careful Remus." Flitwick warned. "That's your sixth whiskey."

"I'm fine." He slurred.

"Do you think that a hangover will be a good enough excuse not to participate tomorrow?" Severus sipped his butterbeer.

"Now what do you think?" Minerva snapped. "I suppose it will be good for us."

"Wouldn't bet on it." Snape muttered.

"We'll see. I'm off to bed guys." Remus walked towards the door, stumbled slightly, then continued his departure.

"Filius, would you mind following him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" Minerva asked.

Flitwick nodded, took out his wand and followed the drunken werewolf. That left McGonagall and Snape sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were the sipping of their drinks.. Minerva finished her fourth whiskey and reached across her colleague for the bottle. He stopped to inhale her scent before moving the bottle out of her reach.

"A - this will be your fifth drink. B - do you want to end up like Lupin? and C - why didn't you just summon it instead of invading my personal space." Secretly he was enjoying the close proximity.

"Why do you care how many drinks I have? And so what if I am a little tipsy? Also, I like to get things manually sometimes." She leaned for the bottle again, but Severus moved it again causing her to fall into his lap.

McGonagall quickly sobered up as they both looked at eachother wide-eyed. She jumped up, muttering an apology and dashed out of the room. Severus just sat there, stunned. Not much had happened but it was enough to upset Minerva and get him slightly excited. He sat for a while longer, thinking about what had just happened, the next morning's events and most of all, his feelings for the head of Gryffindor house.

-------------------------------------

_I hope to make this into 4 or 5 chapters. please review._

_Doggie_


	2. Dinner

Severus awoke at 8am but the thought of the impending activities made him turn over and go back to sleep. He drifted into sleep only to be awoken by a large, levitating airhorn beside the fireplace. The sound caught him by surprise and caused him to jump out of hie bed and land on the floor with a painful "thud".

"Damn it!" He swore loudly over the deafening roar. He threw off the green and silver bedclothes that had fallen with him and groped around for his wand. He found it and the airhorn turned to dust. He sat there for a few moments in the much-appreciated silence. When another airhorn appeared, he blasted it into a few hundred pieces. This time a note fell to the floor. he picked up the piece of parchment and unrolled it.

_Severus,_

_Great hall 9am._

_Don't forget._

_Albus_

_P.S the airhorns will only stop when you leave your bedroom._

Severus sighed and reluctantly left his bedroom. He showered and got dressed (without re-entering his bedroom) and by 8.50 am, he was ready to leave. He shuddered at the thought of being paire up to work with someone, but suddenly smiled (however faint it may have been). He couldn't wait to see Lupin try to cope with the amount of firewhiskey he drank the night before. He shook his head to rid himself of the other memories of that night and left his dungeons.

He joined the few staff members in the great hall. He stood to one side and watched as Remus came in.

"Hello Remus." Rolanda called from the other end of the hall. Severus smirked as Remus winced.

"Please be quiet." He mumbled quietly as he eased himself onto the floor.

"You didn't drink more after you got to your room did you?" Filius asked.

"It was Albus' bloody alarm! And maybe I did." Remus rolled onto his side and covered his head with his arms. He didn't move when Dumbledore and McGonagall entered with a young man. Albus glanced at the werewolf before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Remus groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Goodmorning everybody." Dumbledore said in his usual cheerful tone. "This is Andrew. He will be your instructor for the next few days." The young man nodded his head before taking out his wand and a dozen mats materialised around the room.

"Have fun." Dumbledore left the great hall and all eyes fell on the young wizard who was dressed in a muggle tracksuit.

"Hello everybody." He smiled. Receiving no reply, he continued, "Today we will be doing some simple lifts and trust exercises."

He pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket. "The Headmaster gave me this list of your pairs and told me that they were picked at random."

_Random,_ Snape thought, _nothing Dumbledore ever did was completely random._ The group of staff members formed a semi-circle around the young wizard, Rolanda hooch having helped Remus to his feet. "Rolanda Hooch and Remus Lupin. Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout..."

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heads of house looked at eachother before shrugging and listened for the other pairs. "And finally, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall." A few of the other professors smiled when Snape and McGonagall both sighed. The day was going to be interesting.

"If each pair would stand beside a mat and remove all baggy coats or robes." Andrew asked. Each pair stood by a mat and removed all jackets and transformed any robes into muggle clothes. Andrew walked around the groups checking that their attire was correct. Snape grumbled as he was made to strip down to his white shirt. When he was happy with their clothes, he stood in front of them all again.

"Now we shall start off with the easiest exercise in the book. Eight year olds could do it. I need a volunteer." Rolanda Hooch, ever so helpful, made sure that Remus was alright before walking to the centre mat. "Now. Just stand with your back to me and fall backwards. I simply catch her." He explained and caught the flying coach before she fell to the ground.

"Your turn Gentlemen." Each man stood behind their partner, except for Filius. He and Pomona had figured out how to get around the problem. She knelt behind Filius, who fell back into her. All but one couple had completed their task.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked Severus, who was standing with his arms firmly folded aginst his chest.

"I refuse to take part in these stupid activities."

"Just catch me." Minerva sighed before leaning back towards him. He jumped forward and caught her, barely a foot of the ground. "Good timing." She smiled.

He gently pulled her back up, but she stumbled and fell against him. They looked at eachother for a few moments, green eyes staring into black. He could fell her warm breath on his chest, even through his shirt. Their faces inches apart, she licked her lips.

"Ok, now." The two jumped apart, as Andrew continued. "Another simple exercise. All I want the men to do is lift their partners into their arms and walk around the hall."

Flitwick excused himself and left the room, having recieved a message that one of his Ravenclaws had a problem. He was secretly glad to be out of there and secretly the other staff members were very envious of him.

Again, each pair did as they were told and started to walk around the room. Severus lifted Minerva with ease and walked behind Lupin. "So?" He asked. "Do you think this is as stupid as I do?"

"That depends on how stupid you think it is. I personally think it is ridculous." She stifled a yawn and rested her head against his chest.

"Is Minerva McGonagall tired?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Yes I am. I also like to sleep in sometimes."

"I must say, I would have thought that you would be up at 5:30am on the dot, everyday." He laughed quietly as she swatted his chest.

"Did you just laugh?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes I do laugh occasionally." The group stopped moving. "Would you like to have dinner with me in my quarters later?"

Once she had her feet firmly on the ground, she eyed him suspiciously. "Why? So you can poison me?"

"I'm hurt." He put his hand to his heart. "No. Just a friendly meal between two colleagues."

"Friendly? We are the heads of two rivalling houses." They were completely ignoring Andrew now. "But I suppose it'll be nice."

"Great." He smiled before continuing with Andrew's "bonding" activities.

----------------------------------------

The faculty were allowed to leave at 11:30 and the dinner was set at 7pm. After spending the day correcting papers and breaking up yet another fight between Potter and Malfoy, he had the dinner ready by 6:30. The table was set so he went of to find something to pass the time. When Minerva arrived at 7 on the dot, she could hear music from inside the rooms. She knocked on the door and when she received no answer, opened the door and walked in.

She looked around the room and saw the dinner set up but no Severus. She had only been in his private quarters a few times, but never before had she noticed the black, baby grand piano sitting in the corner. Stepping closer, she saw Severus sitting on the bench, his long fingers dancing over the keys. He didn't notice her until she was standing right behind him. He stopped playing.

"I didn't know you could play." She said.

"It was an escape from my parents." He explained. "Sometimes I like to play a little." He turned to face her.

"It was really good. Please continue."

"How about I teach you a little?" He smiled before motioning her to sit next to him. They sat side-by-side on the bench and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now," He took her hands and placed them on the keys. "This is middle C" He pushed on her finger and the sound echoed around the room. With each note he made her play, another butterfly flit around her insides. She cursed herself for feeling like a lovesick teenager. After a few minutes he removed his hands from hers but placed them on her upper ams. She shivered when he leant towards her.

"Dinner's getting cold." He whispered in her ear. He rose from the bench and led her to the table by her hand. Thet ate their meal and talked ablut school and quidditch. At around 9:30, the two settled onto the couch in front of the fire with some wine.

"You know, I'm surprised that we haven't had an argument over Quidditch yet tonight." He sipped his wine and looked into the roaring fire.

"So am I. This evening has been very enjoyable Severus." She shuffled over to sit beside him. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. He placed his glass on the end table and kissed her gently on the lips. Soon enough, she had her arms around his neck, her glass forgotten on the floor.

----------------------------------

_This chap was longer. There were some parts I didn't like but I hope you did. Please review, thanks:)_

_Doggie_


	3. Quidditch

Minerva awoke the following morning in an unfamiliar bed. She looked at the green and silver sheets gefore remembering the day before. She stretched out and realised she was wearing a black silk shirt. After a few moments, she got up and padded out of the bedroom. She could hear a faint snoring coming from in front of the fireplace. Severus lay on the sofa, his white shirt open revealing a rathe muscular chest. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the tabby cat who had settled herself on his chest.

"Good morning Minerva." He ran his hand over her soft fur. "Sleep well?" She purred in reply. There they lay for a while, he stared into the burning embers of the dying fire. He was brought out of his trance when she meowed loudly.

"Oh yes. We have a quidditch game to attend in an hour. Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. You know, the Ravenclaws are very good and will no doubt beat your Gryffindors." He smirked and she scratched lightly before jumping off of him and returning to her human form. "Ow."

"Serves you right." She winked and with a flourish of her wand, was dressed in clean robes. "I will see you at breakfast, we're lucky we didn't miss it." She leant down and kissed him softly before departing his quarters. She had only walked to the foot of the stairs before she heard the door open and close behind her.

"Goodmorning Professor Snape." A third year greeted his head of house. Snape nodded in response and headed for the stairs, dressed in cleam robes, black of course and had is usual scowl plastered on his face.

"Minerva." He nodded before passing her and climbing the stairs. She watched him until he disappeared around the corner. She glared at the group of Slytherin girls who were giggling at her before climbing the stairs herself and heading for the great hall. Alot of the students were still eating as she took her seat between Severus and Albus.

"Good morning Minerva." Dumbledore smiled and offered her some toast.

"Morning." She took two pieces and started spreading jam on them.

"Where were you last night? I went to see you but you weren't in your rooms or office."

"I was in the library for a while and then I returned to my room at around midnight. I must have just missed you." She lied, avoiding eye contact. Albus had a way of telling if his friend was lying. He suspected it but merely dismissed the idea and continued the conversation.

"Oh well. There is a staff meeting tonight about the upcoming Quidditch matches. I expect you'll be attending today's match?" He asked.

Severus, who had been listening the whole time, decided to have a little fun. He ran his hand up her outer thigh causing her to jump before she could answer Albus.

"Minerva?" Albus noticed her jump.

"I'm...fine." She stuttered as Severus placed his hand on her inner thigh. She glared at him but he simply ignored her and continued eating. Minerva tried to continue her conversation with Albus but it became increasingly difficult each time Severus moved his hand. Eventually Dumbledore excused himself from the table and left the hall. Severus removed his hand.

"What were you playing at?" She hissed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a hint of amusement and then left the table.

Minerva took her seat in the teacher's box, beside Albus again. Severus took a seat behind them as a cold gust blew over them. Minerva shivered against the cold, cursing herself for forgetting her scarf. Severus silently made her scarf appear around her neck, wrapping itself snugly around. She glanced at the red and gold garment before turning to the man responsible. She mouthed "Thanks" before returning to the match. Remus Lupin watched the whole exchange from behind Snape.

_I could have some fun with this. _He thought.

------------------------

Ravenclaw won the game by a hundred points. Minerva slipped away after the match, not wanting to deal with Flitwick. She made her way back up to the castle. Halfway up, she heard Snape yelling.

"Just watch where you are going next time." He yelled as Minerva walked up behind him. The first year looked from one professor to another before scampering away, clutching something to his chest.

"What happened?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stupid kid spilt something on me and I can't get it off." He waved his wand frantically at the wet patch covering his chest and thighs but to no avail.

"Then lets get you cleaned up." She smiled. They continued their journey to the castle, Remus followed them. After all, he had nothing better to do then marking essays.

Remus followed as the couple walked, closer than usual, through the halls of the castle. He noticed the occasional touch and the occasional laugh. He could of sworn that Snape laughed once. they weren't that far away from the dungeons when a few students called him. Remus reluctantly talked to them for a few moments. When he looked back, the "lovebirds" were gone.

Minerva locked the door behind them while Severus walked to his bedroom. She followed him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So what do you think that stuff is?"

"Something made by the Weasley's no doubt." He took of his robe and coat and started to unbutton his shirt. "Bloody kids."

"I will agree that some of their products have disrupted my classes, but other products are quite amusing." She watched him take the shirt off and remove his trousers. She took the opportunity to "gaze" at him. She watched the muscles in his back move as he threw the dirty clothes in the corner of the room. He stood in front of her, dressed in his black silk boxers.

"Minerva are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry what were you saying?" She shook her head and looked anywhere but him. He smiled before continuing.

"I was saying that none of their jokes amuse me and that we have the staff meeting later." He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out fresh clothes, bending over in the proccess. "Minerva, I would appreciate it if you didn't check me out so blatantly."

"I wasn't... so what if I was?" She shrugged and leant back against the bed.

"Well, I could always show you more." He smiled and climbed alongside her on the bed. He trailed kisses up her neck and across her face He kissed her gently on the lips when there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." She whispered. They continued but the knocking grew more persistant.

"Severus, I know you're in there." Dumbledore called through the door. Snape growled before climbing off the bed.

"I'm coming." He called back, pulling on his clean trousers. "Be right back."

He walked through his quarters and opened the door. Albus entered.

"Sorry for.. what happened?" He looked from the younger man's lack of clothes to his face.

"First year spilt something on me and it wouldn't come of so I had to change. What did you come here for Headmaster?" They stayed standing at the door.

"Just came to tell you of the meeting tonight and that there is another group session tomorrow before dinner." The older wizard smiled.

"Thank you headmaster. I'll shall be there." Dumbledore nodded and left the room. Upon hearing the door close again, minerva walked up behind Severus and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Anytime for some fun?"

-----------------------

_What do you think? Please review and give me your opinions. I might change the rating higher, depends what i feel like when I'm writing the next chapter. thanks for reading._

_Doggie_


	4. Potions masters and werewolves

Their "fun" was interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door. Snape, who was dressed in his trousers and shirt again, eventually answered. The prefect on the other side hesitated at the sight of his head of house being half dressed.

"Yes?" Snape hissed, taking in the student's appearence.

"Professor, Peeves has stolen a first year's potion's homework."

"I guess it went wrong as I didn't set them a potion that burns through clothes." Severus sighed.

"Yes Sir, Peeves won't listen to me." The student shrugged. Severus glanced back at Minerva, who sent him an understanding look whilst re-dressing, then he followed his student. Severus followed the sixth year down the corridor. The walls were splattered with liquid that was bubbling like acid. As they approached Peeves, a drop of the green liquid landed on Severus and immediately burned through his shirt. He winced before drawing his wand and repairing his shirt.

"Peeves!" He yelled at the poltergeist, who was gleefully throwing the potion at the first year at the end of the corridor. "Stop that now!"

Peeves swirled around to glare at the potions master before disappearing through the ceiling. The cauldron clattered to the floor and cracked.

"Reparo." Snape muttered and the first year rushed forward to collect his newly fixed cauldron.

"Thank you Professor." The first year scurried away to change his tattered clothes. After a few more spells, the dungeons were free of the acidic potion.

"Sorry to have disturbed you Sir." The sixth year turned and walked towards the Slytherin common room.

"Not as sorry as I am." Minerva said as she stepped out of the shadows. Severus spun around to face her. "We have the staff meeting soon. Maybe tonight Severus?"

"About 10pm? I have to see Lupin." He replied.

"Yes of course. See you at the meeting." Making sure that no one was around she gave him a quick kiss and climbed the staircase. Severus returned to his rooms to prepare for the meeting.

----------------------------------------------

"I believe that everything is in order with the practice times." Dumbledore addressed the four heads of house. Pomona Sprout yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Thank goodness." She sighed.

"Oh and Severus, it's your turn to take over Remus' classes." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the younger wizard, who scowled.

"Yes Headmaster."

"Also, please could you tell the other members of staff that your meeting tomorrow night with Andrew has been cancelled. Poor boy is ill."

"Yes! i mean, what's wrong?" Pomona covered. Filius let out a squeak of laughter.

"It's personal to him. He'll be back in a few days."

"Anything else Headmaster?" Minerva asked sensing how bored everyone one was, including herself.

"No, that is all. See you at breakfast." He smiled at the professors as they left.

-------------------------------------

They all heard it that night, the howling. Most of the teachers stood at the front door, looking for the beast. Then they saw it, a black figure running away from another. The other figure was on four legs and ran at lightening speed. They watched in horror as the figures collided and one yelled out in pain. The man's voice continued yelling as the beast swiped at him. Almost at once, about twenty bolts of light went shooting towards the two. The attacker was hit and ran away. The man stumbled up to the castle, falling every few steps, the teachers ran to meet him.

"Severus." Albus knelt at the mans side.

"Oh Severus!" Minerva gasped at the sight before her. he had a long gash down his leg, a scratch right across his chest, one down the left side of his face and many others along his arms.

"Rolanda, go and alert Poppy. We're bringing him up." Rolanda ran through the castle.

"Albus, do you think remus could of.."

"It...wasn't Lupin." Severus managed.

"Ssh Severus. you can tell us later." Albus lifted the man with amazing strength. Snape groaned as he was carried through the castle, his arm around Dumbledore's shoulders. With a little help from Minerva and magic, they made it to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed them to the nearest bed.

"What happened?" She asked, removing the remains of his shirt.

"A werewolf." Dumbledore sighed.

"Not Remus?" She gasped.

"Not according to Severus." Minerva said. She and Dumbledore were the only two members of staff left.

"Well that's good at least." She examined his wounds. "He should be alright, you can go if you want."

"I think I'll stay." Minerva told Albus.

"Tell me how he is later." Albus put his hand on her shoulder then left.

"You might want to get some sleep Minerva, I'll be working for a while. Choose a bed." Minerva did as she was told and slept on the bed beside Severus.

When Minerva awoke the next morning, Poppy was gone, probably to breakfast. She looked over to the bed beside her and saw that Severus' eyes were open.

"Good morning." He said. "You look dreadful."

"You don't look too great yourself." She pointed to the bandages covering his injuries.

"I suppose." He smirked.

"What happened Severus? How do you know that it wasn't Remus?" She pulled the chair against the bed and sat down, his hand in hers.

"I went to see him last night to give him his potion. I waited until he was cowering under the table before leaving. I had a while before leaving to see you so I decided to go for a walk. I was half way across the grounds when the werewolf jumped me. I lost my wand when it slashed my arm so I ran. It caught up to me and that's when I guess you guys save me. I remember you and Albus hovering over me and then I woke up here." He looked blankly out of the window.

"Well at least there's good news." Severus raised his eyebrows in curiousity. "You are alive and Remus didn't do it. The bad news is, who did?"

"Well I can tell you that its fur was almost white in colour. It was odd. I've only ever seen dark coloured fur."

"Me too." She smiled and kissed his hand. "I'd better get some breakfast. If I see Poppy, I'll ask her when you'll be able to leave. i know you don't like lying in bed all day."

When Minerva entered the great hall, she could hear clippets of gossip from each table.

"I heard Snape was mauled by a bear.."

"It was a werewolf.."

"Some Slytherin told me that Snape fought of a werewolf and killed it without his wand!"

She scoffed at the Hufflepuff's excitement. She joined the staff table and sat beside Albus.

"How is he?" He asked over his jam and toast.

"Better. He told me about last night, that it wasn't Remus."

"We know. Remus was found earlier, still in wolf form, under the desk in his office."

"Severus also said that the wolf's fur was white." Minerva grabbed her tea and gulped it down.

"Well now we need to find out who this new werewolf is."

"And we need to get Severus' wand. He lost it when he was attacked."

"I'll call for it later." They continued to eat their breakfast in silence. At the end of breakfast, the students filed out of the hall and Minerva took the chance to talk to Madam Pomfrey. Severus could leave the hospital wing the next day.

---------------------------------------------

_I hoped to get this up last week but i got sidetracked. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I hope you'll review again. You know you want to!_

_I have looked over my previous chapters and i sincerely apologise for the spelling mistakes. I'll try to edit them, no promises._

_Thanks again_

_Doggie_


	5. Not a Chapter, Question!

It's strange to ask this, I know, especially seeing as I haven't updated this fic in several years.. But would anybody like me to continue? Just drop by a review over the next few weeks, just with a yes or no would do.. I'd like to know :D

Al


	6. Remus Loves a Good Gossip!

Severus awoke again in the afternoon. He remembered falling asleep after he was told that he could leave the next day. He tried to lift his better arm but found someone's head lying on top of it. He stroked Minerva's hair with his other hand.

"I knew it." A weak voice said from the corner of the room. Severus jerked his head towards the source of the voice and immediately regretted the decision.

"Who's there?"

The voice's owner stepped out into the light of the room. He was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Why are you here, Lupin?"

"Why do you think? It's the hospital wing." Remus slowly lowered himself into an empty chair.

"I don't see Poppy anywhere."

"She's busy. Now, will you keep your voice down. Do you really want to wake her?" Remus nodded towards the sleeping witch who had stirred slightly.

"Good point."

"So, how long have you been together?" No matter how ill and tired he felt, Remus always enjoyed some good gossip. Not that he would admit it to his peers.

"We're not together." Severus lied.

"I don't believe you."

"Nothing has really happened." He sighed. Why was he telling Lupin this? Perhaps he was going soft.. Nonsense!

"Now that I believe. You were always... ah! Minerva, sleep well?" Severus turned and saw that Minerva was indeed awake.

"Not really, but thank you anyway." She yawned and blinked a few times. "Remus you look worse than Severus."

Remus quietly laughed at Severus' face. "I'd better go find Poppy. It was nice talking, Severus."

The werewolf vacated his chair and made his exit.

"What were you talking about?" Minerva asked her companion as she fixed her hair back into its proper place.

"Nothing. Have you gotten anywhere on the werewolf last night?"

"No but Filius found your wand." She placed the piece of wood on the bed beside him.

"At least it's not broken. I hate sitting around doing nothing, when can I leave?"

"Not until tomorrow. Now, go back to sleep and you'll be out of here in no time." She got up out of her chair and tucked in the sheets around him.

"I'm not a child Minerva." He scowled.

"I know, but it is rather fun to annoy you."

At breakfast the next day, many students were surprised to see their Potions master, limping up to the staff table. After he sat down the hall erupted in chatter.

"It seems that you are the news of the day." Dumbledore said from two seats over, Minerva separating the pair. The younger man scoffed and took a sip of his tea.

"They'll get over it soon."

The Headmaster chuckled warmly and nodded. "You're right. But enjoy your popularity whilst you have it."

With that Severus was left to his breakfast, although he didn't feel too up to eating much at all. The lesser cut across his cheek meant it hurt to open his mouth to even get the food in. He grunted in annoyance and Minerva frowned slightly.

"Having trouble?" She asked quietly, bringing her hand to rest on his knee.

"What do you think?" He growled but clamed back down when he felt her touch. He sat back in his chair, dropping his neglected toast slice. "I'm in pain and I feel like an invalid."

"I won't be for long, Poppy said you'll be back to normal in less than a week, so long as you take care of yourself and take your potions. I'll help with applying the balm." She lowered her voice so only he could hear.

"Oh, I would love that." He smirked, lightly patting her hand. "But don't we have to deal with that team bonding thing tonight?"

The meeting had gone on whilst Severus was bed ridden and the next event had been decided; a treasure hunt. Tonight. The only relief was that it wasn't anything like those foolish exercises; it was just a childish game.

"It's on at six.. But we can always spend the day together, before we have to head out." She slowly stroked his knee, trying not to openly smile at him in front of all of these students and their colleagues.

"I like that idea.. A lot, in fact. I do need to get some marking done but how about you come down to my rooms at midday? I am afraid I cannot come up to you very easily." He gestured to his leg.

"Of course, of course. I shall see you then." She gave his knee a squeeze and got up, her breakfast finished. She was off to find out about this white werewolf that had injured her.. Well, she didn't know what to call him, or what to describe all of 'this' as.

Tension over arguments and the occasional moment had turned into a sort of whirlwind romance, which had yet to come to anything physical beyond kissing and some touching. So she had no idea what to label this as. Perhaps she should just enjoy it.

Leaving the Great Hall she didn't return to her rooms. She had marking of her own to do but she wanted to find out about this new plague on their grounds. She had nothing against werewolves but a werewolf without wolfsbane was a danger. As proven.

They needed to find the identity of this wolf and fast, the previous night had gone without a hitch but this was the last night of the moon. One more worry and one last chance to catch them before another month wait. The grounds were her first stop.

She had visited the spot where Severus was attacked the day before; she had gone with Filius to collect his wand. There were still flashes of red across the grass, smears of blood that led away from the scene. She had attempted to follow them before but Filius had suggested they return. As a human, the tracks ran out. Rain had washed the majority of the blood off the blades of grass and all outward signs were gone. But as cat..

The tabby made her way slowly and cautiously through the damp grass. Every now and then she would catch a whiff of metallic blood but would never see a spot. She was relying on her feline senses to find her way. But inevitably she found herself as the edge of the great forest. She had been there when the attack happened but hadn't watched to see where the wolf fled to.

Her soft paw hesitated, hovering in mid-air as she considered turning back. But it was day time, the safest time to enter the forest. And she was small, agile. If she didn't head too far into the vast woodland she should be fine. But there was no guarantee that her prey hadn't gone far in in what was surely a blind panic.

Thankfully she found her treasure trove around one hundred metres in. A flattened area of foliage, unharmed by the rain due to the thick canopy above. A large circle lay in the centre; it seemed some large creature had used this as a bed. But what had attracted her to the spot was the overwhelming stench of old, decaying blood. Leaves were marked with dark brown blood. Severus' blood.

She felt sick to her stomach as she turned and fled, but not before she caught a good smell of her prey. If she were to be in cat form near this person she was sure she would be able to identify them. But for now she had somewhere to be and somebody to take care of. In hopefully, more ways than one.

_Well, well, well, lookie here what I found. A half written piece named 'Team Bonding Chapter 5'. Well now, it is complete and is now chapter 6. _

_Happy New Year, guys, keep an eye out for more and more stuff from me this year _

_Al_


	7. Lucky Man

The time decided for the faculty treasure hunt allowed Severus and Minerva almost six hours together. Over years they had grown closer, especially most recently. Gone were the views that they were still teacher and student, friendship and attraction had firmly set in. Oh, how attraction had set in. Nothing very physical had happened but that didn't mean that it wasn't strongly desired on both sides.

Leaving two consenting adults who are attracted one another; alone in private rooms can easily result in primal urges bubbling to the surface. Urges which must be sated. And even despite Severus' injuries, his urges were definitely sated.

He would take the time later to think through all of the details, recalling the thrill of her skin against his for the very first time and how his name sounded when it tumbled from her lips in the height of ecstasy. But for now, all he cared about was how perfectly she fit into his hold.

His hands lazily ran up and down the smooth skin of her back whilst her own rested lightly upon his chest. He didn't feel in the slightest bit self-conscious, which was an entirely new concept to him. She made him feel comfortable as who he was. Just that thought made him smile.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Her voice was soft; he hadn't even noticed her watching him. It seems his smile had caught her attention.

"I'm just thinking about you. About how lucky I am to have you here." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

He watched the pale pink blush creep up her cheeks. She dropped her head back to rest against him and he chuckled, the sound vibrating from his chest. "Oh hush, Severus."

The pair lapsed back into a comfortable silence, his eyes drifting closed ready to enjoy a lovely nap with such a beauty sharing his bed. But it appeared his slow breathing was noticed and rudely interrupted the early signs of sleep's embrace.

"Don't you dare.." She scolded gently and sat up, clutching the silky soft sheets to her chest. "We have that 'bonding exercise' in half an hour."

He cast a glance over to the timepiece settled on his mantelpiece. Had they really spent almost all of their time already? He muffled a groan in his palm, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a little. This whole idea was foolish.

"Just because our so called instructor is about twelve years old doesn't mean we all want to indulge in a childish treasure hunt." He sat up and tugged her against his chest. "I'd much rather stay here and indulge in far more adult activities."

He trailed kisses down her neck, attempting to pull the sheets away from her chest. But she kept a firm grip on them. "Severus, you need to rest. We already strained that leg of yours; a leisurely walk around the grounds for this treasure hunt will quite literally be a walk in the park. You shouldn't do any more than that."

He sighed, hot breath rushing over her neck. "I hate that you're right."

She laughed and, to his dismay, got out of the bed. She picked up her robes and started to dress but Severus was more than happy to just admire her body before it was covered once more.

"I'm always right. Now will you hurry up and get dressed. Who knows what Albus might make us do as a punishment for missing this ridiculous hunt."

The staff had all gathered in the entrance hall ready for 7pm on the dot. Nobody thought it odd that Severus and Minerva arrived together but they seemed to be far more interested in complaining about the evening's task. Not one of them particularly wanted to do it but all had agreed because of Albus. He wanted them to do this so they would indulge him.

All were gathered around the young instructor. Andrew looked pale and a little sickly but the annoying grin on his features said he wasn't feeling as unwell as he looked. He clapped his hands, calling them to attention.

"I hope you're all in your pairs, we have our treasure hunt ready to go! Each pair will receive a list of things to find and clues. The items are hidden around the grounds so there is no chance of students seeing you perform these silly tasks." He laughed but nobody else did.

"I suppose there is a reward for the pair who returns first?" Pomona chipped in, smiling at the thought of winning something. With the Head of Slytherin out of commission, or at least considerably slowed down, she should be able to lead herself and Filius to victory in this little game.

"Not quite, I'm afraid. I have changed it slightly for Professor Snape.." He nodded towards the dark man who simply scowled back. "This isn't about speed. Every pair is to return to this spot by half eight. Whichever pair has the most items, wins! And, of course, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. We do not want anybody else getting hurt."

Severus fixed the young man with a firm glare that could reduce any grown man to tears. But he seemed immune to it, still smiling back until he shifted his attention to fetching the lists. He handed out the rolls of parchment but Severus turned to Minerva.

"No, you can't kill him." She whispered with a knowing smile. He growled lowly and grudgingly took the piece of parchment that was offered. He handed it to her straight away.

"I would still rather be back in bed." He murmured.

The large oak doors swung open and the Hogwarts faculty was unleashed on the grounds. Most of the pairs strolled out happily, laughter in the air, but Severus and Minerva were the last to make their way outside. She had been right, they had put his energy to the test and now he was regretting it. It was difficult for him to walk too fast and he was thankful to her for slowing to his speed.

"So what do we have to find then?" He grumbled.

"Most of these are toys.." She mused aloud as her green eyes scanned the parchment. "And some are banned. A fanged Frisbee?"

He groaned, shaking his head. "I was right, he is twelve years old. Can't we just go for a walk and conjure some of these bloody things. That way we can at least say we tried."

"No conjuring." She pointed to the rule on the bottom of the parchment.

"Did I mention I hate this?"

"Just a few times." She smiled and placed the rolled up parchment in her robes. "We should head over to Hagrid's hut. That's where we should find that blasted fanged Frisbee. Then onto the black pawn of a Wizard's Chess set near the black lake."

"Oh, that will be easy to find." He rolled his eyes. The others had all spread out in different directions, heading after different pieces on their lists. "I don't see what this has to do with teamwork."

"Does it matter? Now would you stop complaining and help me find this damned Frisbee?" He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. They finished their journey in silence and finally stood outside the hut. "Accio fanged Frisbee."

"You didn't think that would really work, did you?" Nothing came to her outstretched hand.

"It was worth a try." She scowled at him but once his hand brushed against hers it turned into a smile. "Let's get searching."

It didn't take very long to find the Frisbee. The razor sharp teeth along the edge had been covered with a protective layer, saved the need for several protective gloves. Next was the pawn but the chances of stumbling across a small chess piece, the smallest in the set, along the shore of the black lake were slim.

"We can't cover all of this shoreline in the time we have been given, let alone in time to get some other pieces. We should just move on."

"Minerva! Since when did you just give up on things?" He smirked. "I was under the assumption you were an animagus, whose form was a cat. An animal which is fast, low to the ground and has sharp sight. Perhaps I was wrong."

But he knew he was right. Although he felt this was foolish he still wanted to win. He was competitive to no end and this was a competition, not a friendly game. At his suggestion the woman beside him morphed into her tabby form. The cat rubbed herself against his leg before bounding off alone the shore in search of the piece. He settled onto a rock to take a break whilst she went hunting.


	8. Feline eyes and werewolves

It turned out that, even with sharp feline eyes and a low field of vision, it was remarkably difficult to find the small chess piece amongst the rocks. But a few minutes after her transformation, the tabby cat found the chess piece sitting upright on a pale rock so it stood out. The cat came trotting into view with a black shape in her mouth, strutting with the pride of a cat who finally caught her prey. She sauntered up to him and presented the piece to him at his feet. The pawn was complaining, trying to wipe the cat's saliva off.

"You took your time."

She growled at him, threatening to use his leg as a scratching post. But he was too quick for her and she was being scooped up into his arms. For a moment she panicked at the lack of firm ground underneath her paws but she calmed when she felt his warm chest against her side. She launched into loud purrs that nearly drowned out his smooth voice in her ears.

"Time to head to the next place.." He picked up the pawn and slipped it into his pocket. The cat wrapped herself around his neck, resting across his shoulders as he carefully made his way across the grounds towards the next item on their list.

"Have you found it yet?"

"Would you give me a minute? It is surprisingly hard to find a card under here."

"Well you've been under there for ages! The others will be ahead of us if you don't hurry up."

"My, my, Pomona. I have never known you to care so much about a silly little competition." Filius backed out from the bushes and brushed off his robes.

"Did you find it?" He just looked back at her and she sighed softly. "Severus is injured, he and Minerva can't win this. We might finally be able to win something! Their houses always beat ours."

"Speak for yourself." He huffed as he put the card away in his pocket with the other five items they had located. They were doing well indeed and they had a good chance of winning, but it wasn't about the winning for him. He was only doing this because Albus had asked them to as part of these team bonding things they had to do. Up until now it had even been quite fun.

"You did find it! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed the charms professor by his hand and half dragged him towards Hagrid's hut. But something caught her attention and she paused for a moment. Severus was walking in the opposite direction but his companion was no where to be seen. This spurred Pomona onwards again, she was going to win!

Minerva had stayed in feline form for the rest of their time slot, it seriously helped speed them up as she could run ahead whilst Severus caught up. All in all they had found nine items and she had sent Severus up to the castle whilst she retrieved a tenth. It wouldn't take her that long and he was very tired, she could see it in the very way he tried to hide it.

She was hunting down an unburned incense stick but even unburnt she could smell it from far away, the scent was strong. She was convinced that it wasn't far away and was rapidly closing in but something filtered through her nostrils. Something that she had smelled before, it wasn't a faint trace but she knew exactly what it was. Their werewolf was nearby. He or she had crossed this way, perhaps if she followed the scent for long enough and it didn't fade too much she would be able to find the person.

The incense was the last thing on her mind as she turned ninety degrees and followed the scent towards the castle. The thought that this person might be in the castle was more than terrifying. There were students in there and the sun was close to setting, an hour or more and there would be a wild werewolf lose in the castle? She had to find this person.

She arrived just a minute before she was considered late, scanning the people who had congregated in the hall. She knew all of them well enough to know that it wasn't any of them who posed a threat, except for Remus but he was supplied with wolfsbane each month. And he had already been ruled out. That just left one person..

"Professor McGonagall, please, return to your human form. The results are about to be announced!" Andrew's sickly sweet smile made her stomach turn. She had her suspicions that it was him, that he was the werewolf. But she had no proof to back it up. She wouldn't confront him for fear he may run into hiding, she would find Albus first.

"Of course, apologies." The woman strode to her partner's side and ignored his confused look when she didn't offer him the last item.

"Minerva?"

"Hush, we shall talk in private." Severus fell silent but he watched his partner closely.

"So, I've counted up the items and factored in how difficult each item was to retrieve. And we have our winners! Professors Flitwick and Sprout! Congratulations, you two, for finding eleven items."

Everyone clapped and Pomona was absolutely delighted with herself. Minerva took the opportunity of the distraction to pull Severus aside and moved down out of sight with him. He was still puzzled as to what was going on so let her speak.

"I know who attacked you, who the werewolf is. Or, at least, I think I know who it is. I have no proof."

"Then why do you think it is him?"

"I went into the forest, don't interrupt me.." He had opened his mouth but she cut him off just in time. "I found blood and some singed fur.. It was definitely from the werewolf that got you."

Severus seemed angry that she had gone into the forest but also looked pleased that she had figured this all out. "Well done. You followed the smell? I thought you were a cat, not a dog."

"Oh very funny." She rolled her eyes. "But we have to go and tell Albus, now. Before he disappears for another month."

"But he will change tonight also."

"That's why we need to hurry."

* * *

_Not sure if I am too pleased with where this is going but time will tell. I love reading reviews, so.. Clicky click? _


	9. Small public developments

The loud knocking echoed around the office and Albus frowned at the hurried pace of the sound. When his door opened two of his best professors nearly tumbled into the room in their haste. Minerva caught her colleague's arm to help keep him upright and, to the older wizard's surprise, Severus accepted the help. Before he had much time to analyse this little public development in their relationship Minerva had rushed forwards to his desk.

"Albus, I think I have found the werewolf."

He had been painfully aware of the impending sunset so this news was exactly what he wanted to hear. Tonight was the last night to catch it before it had the chance to move on in the next month.

"Who is it? We must get to them and soon, we don't have long." He frowned at her momentary hesitation. "What is it?"

"I believe it's Andrew. But I don't have exact proof."

"Go on."

"I followed the trail of blood after Severus was hurt. It led into the forbidden forest where I found more blood and snags of white fur on the branches. He must have been in pain to have lost so much fur on the low lying branches, moving around that much. But I caught the scent of our creature. I had no idea who it was so I returned to the castle."

"How have you come to the conclusion that it was Andrew?" He gestured for them to both take a seat but only Severus did. He was staring at Minerva in shock, obviously this was his first time hearing the details. He felt similar to how the younger man looked, he didn't like Minerva going into the forst on her own when there was a werewolf around.

"In our little exercise just now I was returning to the castle in my animagus form. I caught the scent again and followed it to the group of our colleagues and, of course, Andrew. I know it's not the best but-"

"No Minerva, I believe you are spot on. It makes sense and I trust your nose." A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "So, we had best get moving. We must catch him before the sun sets and we have a full blown wold adult werewolf on our hands. Warn the others, I shall search for our friend."

Albus left the pair in his office to go and hunt down the instructor he'd hired. No matter what, he had to protect his students and staff.

"Come on Severus, we have to get moving." She helped him to his feet but he didn't release her straight away. She met his dark eyes and was confronted by both anger and concern.

"You were foolish to go down there when a wild werewolf was on the loose. Especially if you found the nest where it spent the night. You could have died."

She laughed causing a look of confusion to take up residence on his pale features. She smiled as the laughter died down and gently touched his cheek. "You're sweet, it's nice to know you care so much. But I was in no danger. And I'm right here, aren't I? You know very well that I am perfectly fine."

"That's not the point."

"I know it's not but now is not the time for this. We need to warn the others and help Albus locate Andrew before he changes." She planted a quick kiss on his lips and left the office with the Potions Master in tow.

All the remaining staff members, minus Remus Lupin, were congregated in the Great Hall. One thing that immediately struck him was that Andrew wasn't present. Severus had hoped Albus would have found him down here and everything would be sorted. But judging by the happy chatter amongst the others his hopes had not come true. Half way down from Albus' office he had somehow managed to get in front of Minerva so it was up to him to deliver the message.

"Everybody!" They silenced at his bellow. "We have identified the werewolf as Andrew. We must locate him before the sun sets."

"Severus.." Behind the group of professors stood the grand windows in the hall's back wall. Those large windows revealed the true time, the moon winked at them through the glass. And on que a terrifying howl rang through the school. Too late, it taunted.

"Minerva, we have to- Minerva?" She had been behind him on the last staircase, he knew it. But now she'd disappeared. He traced his steps back into the entrance hall and gently swore. The large oak doors stood open, gaping ominously into the night. Past the courtyard and down the grounds a dark figure was covering ground fast.

Another bloodcurdling howl reached his ears and he caught a fast moving flash of white closer to the castle itself. But the blur was heading for the darker figure and he was suddenly panicky and terrified. He couldn't let Minerva get hurt. By the time he had started down the grounds other staff members had gathered at the open doors. The night was at it most dangerous.


End file.
